callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Bomber
The B-2 Spirit is a Stealth Bomber featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen only in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. It flies far lower and slower than any real stealth aircraft, and can be easily heard long before it actually releases its ordinance. In addition, there is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2; it clearly stands out. Usage icon.]] The Stealth Bomber is a 9-kill killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Unlike a Precision Airstrike, the bomber does not show up on enemy radar and is not announced to the opposing team. The bombing spreads over the entire length of the map. If a player is in a protected position while an enemy Bomber passes, they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. When selecting the target area to bomb, the arrow should be dragged from one end of the map to the other over the target. The Stealth Bomber has a seemingly infinite load of bombs on its single run, and carpet bombs the entire length of the map. This makes it great for maps like Wasteland with a lot of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of Rust. It's effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. Calling in a Stealth Bomber gives 300 XP. Notes *A Stealth Bomber is a surprisingly effective killstreak reward, a worthy competitor to the Pavelow for the 9 kill streak slot. In the hands of an experienced player, this killstreak can potentially wipe out a whole team on open maps like Wasteland. The effects are more immediate than the Pave Low, as well as being a safer choice of bridging the gap between a 9 and 11 killstreak, as a Pave Low can get shot down by a few missiles within seconds of entering the map. The Pave Low also will not count towards your kill streak reward, if it is the second Pave Low called in-game. If it is the first, it will count towards your kill streak reward. Trivia *In real life, the B-2 would never carpet bomb a target from such a low altitude. thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *Despite some claims, it is impossible to down a Stealth Bomber, as Predator Missiles will always go straight through the B2 as if it isn't there, and Stingers/AT4s/Javelins will not lock onto the plane as it is a 'Stealth Bomber' *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer. *Since a B-2 costs over $2,000 000 000 to build and maintain, it is extremely unlikely that groups like the Militia or OpFor would be able to afford, let alone get their hands on one. On top of this, the B-2 is a closely guarded U.S. military project so it would be unlikely that the Russians could procure one either. Therefore only the Rangers, US Navy Seals and TF141 should be supported by a B-2. However for gameplay balance, all sides have access to the Stealth Bomber. Other cold war era heavy bombers like the B-52 could easily fill the role of carpet bombing for certain factions as it is cheaper and caries a record setting 70 000 pound payload. *The Stealth Bomber is very effective on games like Search and Destroy and Demolition because all their players are mainly in the same position. *It is one of the only killstreaks that are impossible to shoot down, others being Predator Missile, Precision Airstrike, Emergency Airdrop, EMP and Tactical Nuke. *In Free for All, the B2 is announced to all players on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber. In other game modes, it is only announced to team mates. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles